Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by originalityissooverrated
Summary: I've tried my hand at slash, now I'm writing some femslash. I have a few lesbian friends and many pervy male friends, so I dedicate this fic to them. Pairing: Hermione, Ginny, Pansy.


**A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
>by PatchsFallenAngel<strong>

**Characters: **Hermione/OC

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **"_Fuck, she's so hot, _you think as a vivid mental picture of her naked form enters your mind…" Hermione/Unknown Character. Rated M for a reason.

**Authors Note: **Edited (albeit, not very well)  
>Again, I would like to thank the following people:<p>

_To rubell_  
><em>Don't get too freaked out, babe!<em>

_To Hal,_  
><em>Happy fapping!<em>

_To my readers,_  
><em>I flove you guys!<em>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series – that all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"Ron is getting suspicious," I said as I sat down in the dark and empty Room of Requirement next to Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.<p>

"So is Harry," Ginny commented.

"Am I the only one here without a beard?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"There called 'boyfriends' Pansy," I corrected. "And that's because you're more flamboyant about being a…lesbian." I whispered the last word self-consciously.

I never fancied myself as a lesbian. Sure, I liked girls. But I was partial to a little cock every now and again.

"Don't think too hard about this, Mione," Ginny said, noticing my furrowed brow. She kissed me softly on the lips.

"Just feel," Pansy whispered seductively as she rubbed up and down my thigh.

I moaned as Ginny began trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down my neck. She grasped one of my soft, supple tits in one hand and began fondling with it. My nipples puckered and tightened as she felt herself become aroused.

Pansy began unbuttoning my tight, white blouse. Taking it off, Pansy reached around and snapped open the latch that held my bra in place. The Slytherin girl all but tore off the offending garment and threw it over her shoulder, her eyes widening as my tits spilled out into her hands.

Ginny had already begun extracting her own clothes, leaving herself in just her tiny black bikini briefs. Ginny held out her hand to me, helping me stand up, before reaching around to pull the zipper of my skirt down. Once the skirt had dropped to the floor, both Ginny and Pansy gasped.

I wore red lace panties. A wet patch was visible, showcasing my arousal. Pansy lowered her hand and started rubbing between my legs.

"So wet," she moaned, licking her lips hungrily.

I threw her head and buckled my hips, wanting more friction. Ginny replaced Pansy's hand as the Slytherin girl undressed also.

Suddenly, a bed was conjured in the Room. It was a large King-sized bed decorated with a golden comforter and fluffy white pillows.

Ginny kissed me full on the mouth. I opened her mouth, allowing Ginny's tongue access. We moaned into each other's mouths. Ginny pushed me back onto the bed. Straddling my left thigh, Ginny began to move back and forth, loving the friction it gave, all while still kissing my swollen lips.

Pansy knelt on the bed behind Ginny. She reached around the red-head and slipped her hand down her panties. Ginny threw her head back and let out a pleasurable scream as Pansy plunged two fingers into Ginny's hot, tight pussy.

I sat up and started kissing Ginny's neck as the red-head rode Pansy's fingers. I trailed kisses down Ginny's collarbone, down to her tits. My mouth closed around Ginny's left nipple while her hand pinched and pulled her right.

Ginny cried out a stream off curse words as she came all over Pansy's hand. The red-head pushed me back down onto the bed and panties. Emotions flooded through my body at a rate I couldn't define.

Soft breath on my neck.

A hard body pressed against my own.

Warm hands gliding over my stomach.

Slender fingers lingering on my hips before descending lower.

A rush of pleasure.

A throaty moan and pitch-black eyes looking into mine.

Soft lips traveling along my jaw and nipping slightly at my earlobe.

Pearly-white teeth scraping lightly at the side of my neck.

My blood pumping wildly.

A soft growl, almost a purr, and a light bite, causing me to buck my hips.

"Please," I whimper.

Two sets of soft eyes locking onto my own half-closed ones, a hundred different emotions shining from them.

Love.

Desire.

Need.

I was certain that Ginny and Pansy could hear my rapidly increasing heart-beat and my irregular breathing

"You are so fucking wet," a husky voice moans into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Whose? I don't know. But I revel in the feel of their flesh touching mine.

I bite back a sharp gasp when I feel teeth sink into my neck, not enough to break the skin, but painful nonetheless, which only adds to my growing arousal. A low hiss is accompanied by nails digging into the sensitive skin of my belly, trailing down and leaving red welts in its wake.

My hips buck almost of their own accord, my crotch grinding into the warm flesh of Pansy. Or is it Ginny? I don't know. I have no clue where one of us begins and the other ends. It is like we are one being, trapping our bubble of lust and desire.

I start to rock my hips, trying to get some relief from the ache between my thighs. The hands on my stomach quickly grab my hips and hold them steady, keeping me from moving and I let out a desperate groan.

I moan loudly and arch my back when One of the girls start to stroke my clit in a fast, hard rhythm.

"Oh God...yes..."

The hand increases its pace, causing me to grasp the bed sheets until my knuckles turn white. I can't speak. I can't think. I can do nothing but moan, tremble and whisper the name of my lover over and over again...

Ginny grinned wicked and started kissing down my body. She immediately parted my thighs wider and started to explore my sex with her tongue.

A startled scream was torn from my throat at the sudden sensation and I instinctively buried my hands in Ginny's fiery red hair.

"Oh God..."

I wrapped my legs around her head and started to rock my hips against her face.

It wasn't long before I could feel my climax approaching and I started to move faster, pulling almost violently at her hair.

Pansy reached down and positioned two fingers at my entrance, slowly starting to enter. She plunged two fingers, thrusting them in and out of my sopping wet pussy.

My moans were getting louder by the minute and I threw my head back, releasing a small cry as my hips stilled in mid-thrust, pleasure rippling through me in waves.

Pansy didn't stop and soon another orgasm tore through me, my already sore throat barely able to make another sound.

I took shallow breaths, willing my breathing and my pulse to calm down. Ginny and Pansy leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips, brushed a strand of hair out of my face before collapsing on the bed beside me.


End file.
